Spirit Lights
by aStarlightLady
Summary: Lia Lucia Cline est une mage de Rang S de chez Fairy Tail. Lia a été exilée à cause de sa magie, mais travaille comme "membre" de la face "B" de la guilde de Fiore. Voici l'histoire de Lia. (JellalxOCxLuxus, ErzaxJellal)
1. WARNINGS

**_WARNING : _**

Rating **M** pas pour rien ! Il y a de la violence, des insultes, des sujets pouvant être sensible, du sexe… C'est pour cette raison que j'ai mis ce rating ! Ensuite, cette histoire est disposée en 3 parties bien distinctes :

**Partie 1** : Introduction de Lia et sa magie sur 9 chapitres, périodes Grands Jeux Magiques.

**Partie 2** : Quête de Lia

**Partie 3** : Fin.

il s'agit également de la version **non corrigée**.

Bonne lecture !


	2. Prologue : L'exclusion

**Prologue**

\- Tu pensais réellement qu'il n'y aurait aucune conséquence à ce que tu fais ?

Lia regardait le maître de la Guilde. Incapable de savoir s'il avait raison ou s'il avait tort à propos de ses agissements. C'était vrai qu'elle était plutôt rendue secrète grâce à cette magie que peu de gens en Fiore n'osait même pas prononcer le nom. Pourtant, la brune n'était pas mauvaise et ses supérieurs le savaient pertinemment. Assise dans sa chaise de bois, Cline n'était pas enchantée à l'idée d'être « expulser » si elle pouvait qualifier ça comme ça.

\- Tu es dangereuse pour les membres publics de la Guilde. Vous êtes comme mes enfants, penses-tu réellement que je pourrais tolérer que l'un d'entre vous termine blessé ?

\- Je ne me voyais pas aussi rejetée par vous, Maître.

\- Tu n'es pas rejetée, Lia. Mais en tant que supérieur, il est de mon devoir de penser à tout.

La femme soupira, elle n'arrivait pas à blâmer le vieux pour autant. On lui avait toujours dit que ce n'était pas vraiment très sécuritaire d'intégré une guilde connue pour ses membres et notamment ses mages de rang S. Elle-même elle faisait partie de cette élite qui contenait de rare membre. Elle l'avait intégrée à force d'effort et de preuve fournie qu'elle était capable d'arriver à ses fins.

\- Ca me fait mal de t'exclure des quartiers publics de Fairy Tail, mais c'est pour ton bien et celui de tes camarades. C'est pour ça que tu œuvreras en tant qu'agent de Fairy Tail, une équipe secrète de rare mage S ayant accédé à cette partie de la Guilde.

\- Qui sont les autres ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Cette équipe réparti ses membres en solo pour ne pas être aisément remarquer par les envieux qui veulent connaître la face « sombre » de l'antre des fées.

Lia attrapa le livre que Makaroff présenta à elle, imposant, lourd. Elle se demandait comment il soulevait ça avec ses petits bras de vieux croulant. Soulevant l'impressionnant bouquin, la brune feuilleta les pages d'archives secrètes, ses yeux analysant chaque lettre formant des syllabes, et des syllabes formant elles-mêmes des mots répartis à l'encre noir sur le papier blanc aux zones quelque peu jaunis de certaines pages.

\- Lia Lucia Cline, tu es officiellement exclue de la face A de Fairy Tail.

...

\- C'est pour ça qu'il t'a exclue de l'Antre des Fées ?

\- Je suis juste dans une nouvelle branche. Mais transparente. Je mourrais sûrement comme ça, transparente.

\- Ne dit pas ça. Les nécromanciens meurent rarement de façon normale, de toute façon.

La mage baissa la tête, il avait raison et elle ne pouvait qu'agréer à ses propos, aussi déplaisants étaient-ils. Jellal regardait la jeune femme avec des yeux compatissants. Il connaissait cette sensation d'être rejeté et ne pouvait que la comprendre. Lia n'était pas haineuse, mais plutôt triste de ne plus faire partie de ce qu'elle avait considérée comme ayant été sa « famille » pendant des années. Elle avait rejoint Fairy Tail à ses quinze ans, quand elle avait décidé que sa grande maison était rendue trop dangereuse pour elle. A ses côtés, une petite créature volait et agitait ses bras pendant que ses ailes exerçaient des battements bien précis pour exécuté l'action qu'était de resté en lévitation.

\- Même Bobby ne semble pas en contradiction avec toi.

\- Bobby est très amical avec moi, mais quelle peluche ne l'est pas ?

Lia ria bruyamment. La poupée de chiffon souriait dans ses coutures et ne semblait pas contre l'idée de recevoir des compliments de la part de Jellal. La brune regardait l'horizon, le soleil tapant sur sa peau blanche et reflétant sur l'emblème de la Guilde, de couleur orange avec des tons de saumon pour créer une teinte unique, les petits talons de ses bottes étaient profondément encrés dans le sol, alors que ses fesses quant à elle, profitaient d'être assise sur un sol rocheux, mais un peu près confortable.

\- Natsu et son équipe sont venus s'entraîner ici pour les grands jeux magiques.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me demander. Avait-elle dit.

\- Recommence cette année, s'il-te-plait.

\- Et si je ne trouve rien ?

\- Alors je ne te demanderais plus jamais de m'aider pour ça.

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du bleuté et ferma les yeux, semblant réfléchir quelques secondes avant de prendre une décision qui, elle le savait, pouvait encore les mettre en danger.

\- J'accepte.

\- Merci.

Elle allait revoir des membres de sa famille.


	3. Chapitre 1 : Retrouvaille

**Chapitre 1**

Enroulée dans l'épaisse cape de Jellal, Lia était allongée sur une couchette de fortune, le feu crépitait dans la cheminée allumée par Ultia. Bobby était niché contre la poitrine généreuse de la brune tandis que Jellal était allongé à la fenêtre non loin de la porte, et de la position de la nécromancienne. La chaleur se faisait ressentir en ce mois de fin juin, mais pour rien au monde la brune n'aurait quitté la couverture de fortune. Ses longs cheveux ondulés étaient éparpillés ici et là sur l'oreiller, tout du moins, la simulation d'oreiller représentée par un manteau de faux-cuir roulé en boule.

— Eh la marmotte, il faudrait te lever.

— C'est bon Meldy, nul ne presse. Nous avons encore un petit moment à attendre, avant que le pigeon voyageur ne retrouve Erza, et les autres Fées. dit Jellal.

Lia sourit. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, ses sentiments pour Jellal. Cependant, la jeune femme le savait bel et bien : il aimait Erza, et elle n'allait pas contre. La brune ne se faisait aucun espoir, elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait se refuser à un peu de bonheur avec quelqu'un de bien. Le bleuté était au courant, mais n'en tenait même pas rigueur.

Ultear lui avait juste dit qu'il prenait soin d'elle parce qu'elle était chère à son cœur, et qu'il était flatté d'être aimé.

Juste pas de la bonne personne.

— Mais… Commença Bobby. Et si le pigeon ne les trouve pas ?

— Eh bien nous irons les trouvés nous-même. expliqua l'homme du quator.

Redressée, la nécromancienne fixait le parquet délavé de la maisonnette de fortune, qu'ils logeaient depuis quelques jours à peine. Il faisait un froid de canard, et si elle avait la cape du mage, c'était bien parce qu'elle était moins couverte que toutes les autres personnes de leur "équipe". Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle tombe malade.

— Bobby veut que tu restes couchée Lia, s'il te plaîîît !

— Bon… dit-elle. Nous devons bouger.

— Tu peux dormir si tu le souhaites. suggéra Ultia.

— Je n'aime pas dormir, je le fais parce que je suis obligée.

La femme aux cheveux corbeaux soupira, elle était bornée.

— Le temps passera bien plus lentement.

— Le temps est lent, nous le meublons juste d'activités.

Beaucoup disait de la jeune femme qu'elle était cynique, et qu'elle était plutôt peu convaincante quand elle essayait d'être positive. Se relevant de sa place, elle emporta avec elle la cape de Jellal, la tendant à ce dernier. Le bleuté la scruta quelques secondes, et fit un geste négatif de la main, préférant la laisser pour le moment. Il savait qu'elle pouvait être une grande timide, et préférait juste faire des gestes plutôt que s'étaler en discussion inutile. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, était-ce à cause de son statut actuel ? avait-elle peur de se faire écouter ? Mistgun était un homme curieux malgré lui, il n'aimait pas ça en sa personne, mais comme on le disait si bien "chasse le naturel, il reviendra toujours au triple galop.". Attachant le survêtement sur ses épaules, la brune avança vers la porte de sortie avant qu'Ultia ne lui attrape le poignet.

— Où tu vas ?

— Faire un peu de reconnaissance avant de revoir les Fées, si quelconque menace nous observerait, je vais l'éliminer avant même que la créature ou l'être vivant n'ait le temps de cligner des yeux.

La jeune femme la regarda avec des yeux suspicieux. Pas qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance à Lia, elle n'avait juste jamais vraiment pu observer de la nécromancie auparavant, et se demandait réellement à quoi ressemblait ce genre de magie dont peu d'utilisateurs existaient, et surtout, subsistent. Fairy Tail avait toujours su se dégoter des mages un peu spéciaux, de toute façon. Tandis qu'elle fut lâchée, Bobby se mit à voler plus vite derrière son amie, ses ailes exerçant des gestes bien plus soutenus, et rapides que ce matin. La peluche ne supportait clairement pas de rester sans Lia. Même si des fois, elle y était bien obligée. Ses pieds bottés la menèrent au dehors, le soleil tapait fort et la cape couvrait ses cuisses, cachant son emblème quelque peu différent, de la guilde devenue la moins bonne de Fiore. Grand malheur. Bien qu'elle n'appréciât pas la chaleur à l'extrême, elle n'était pas non plus une grande femme du froid polaire. Ses pouvoirs s'orientaient plus vers le givre mortuaire que la chaleur de la vie cependant.

Elle avait senti quelque chose.

La brune s'enfonça plus profondément dans la forêt, les bruits des oiseaux n'étaient plus, et seuls les petits talons de ses bottes furent la seule source de son audible qui parvenait à ses oreilles. Elle se sentait suivie, elle savait que depuis leur arrivée, un autre groupe de gens s'était introduit. 

— Vous êtes des lâches, si vous ne vous montrez pas. Les esprits vous guettent.

La nécromancienne avait dit ça avec un calme plat, effarant compte tenu qu'elle était seule dans une forêt où des milliards de cachettes se proposaient aux attaquants, et défenseurs. Bobby était parti quelques secondes, en fait, la peluche avait fait du repérage en se rendant invisible l'espace d'un instant. Il avait posé deux sceaux, un peu partout, des sceaux qui s'activaient comme des pièges à loup pour les êtres humains qui s'y trouvaient. Sans le savoir. Son petit compagnon était bien plus qu'une simple peluche. Il avait des pouvoirs et ils étaient très utiles.

— Vous essayez réellement de tromper quelqu'un qui communique avec l'invisible ? Je ressens votre présence encore plus que n'importe quel fantôme présent ici et vos battements de coeur viennent à moi.

— Jellal est recherché par le Conseil de la Magie, et la nécromancie est un art noir. Entendit-elle.

\- Oh, commença Lia. Des soldats du Conseil ? Intéressant.

Quatre personnes sortirent des arbres, habillés de blanc avec des capes de couleur grise sur leurs épaules, les capuches baissés, elle reconnaissait parfaitement l'accoutrement des gardes. Elle ne s'était donc pas trompée. Elle savait que la nécromancie était un art noir, et que Jellal était recherché, mais elle savait également qu'ils seraient juste utilisés comme des expériences, puis des bêtes de foire.

Un premier se jeta sur elle, tandis qu'elle tendit sa main droite pour créer une sphère d'ombre qui expulsa le mage de fortune contre un arbre. On ne tuait pas chez Fairy Tail, mais on tuait par moment dans la face B. Et elle n'avait pas honte de le dire, c'était la petite spécialité de son rang également.

— SPIRIT CIRCLE. avait-elle crié en se baissant, ses mains touchant le sol.

Les pièges de la peluche s'activaient progressivement un à un quand des mains fantomatiques commencèrent à sortir du sol, et à s'étendre pour attraper les abrutis qui avaient osés s'en prendre à son équipe et désirait encore plus s'attaquer à Jellal. Maintenant dans les airs, pris par les pieds : Lia les regardait se débattre, mais la magie était trop faible pour contrer la prise du sort, et des esprits qui rendaient service à leur utilisatrice. Ce n'était que des soldats de rang B : ils n'avaient pas assez de réserve pour représenter un véritable problème.

— Envoyez-les à l'autre-bout d'Earthland. Ils reviendront par leurs moyens. Enonça la Mage. Merci à vous.

Un lourd son de grognement se fit entendre de la part des détenteurs des membres, mais ils s'exécutèrent. Elle avait le mérite d'être respectueuse et polie, au moins. Les pièges disparurent une fois l'action effectuée tandis que Bobby prit place sur l'épaule de Lia qui lui fit un sourire.

— Merci, sans toi je n'aurais pas pu les envoyés autrepart.

— Bobby demande pourquoi tu ne les as pas tués.

— Je ne tue presque jamais. Juste quand je suis obligée, et pour me défendre.

Avec un sourire, ses pas la ramenèrent à la maisonnette où les membres de Crime Sorcerer étaient toujours présents. Meldy scruta la jeune femme, puis répondit à ses commissures étirées, tandis que la brune reprit sa place sur sa couchette, assise cette fois-ci. Bobby se fit couvrir de la cape de Jellal, appréciant le contact chaud, et l'espace qui lui était réservé.

— Nous allons devoir bientôt y aller. annonça Ultia.

— Le mieux serait maintenant.

— Pourquoi ? demanda la mage à la nécromancienne.

— J'étais partie parce que j'avais ressenti des présences menaçantes. Cela venait du conseil, ils venaient pour Jellal. Occasionnellement, ils m'auraient attrapé aussi pour m'enfermer.

Le bleuté se tourna vers elle, intrigué en entendant son prénom.

— Où sont-ils maintenant ? demanda l'ancien malfaisant.

— Je les aie envoyés à l'autre bout d'Earthland avec l'aide des Esprits. Ils n'étaient pas d'assez grandes menaces.

L'homme resta silencieux, se levant de sa précieuse fenêtre qui lui donnait vue sur la nature

— Allons-y.

…

Quand ils arrivèrent jusqu'au pont, les quatre mages se mirent à patienter, jusqu'à entendre des voix au loin, celle d'un groupe et Jellal connaissait parfaitement ces cordes vocales qui criaient diverses insultes et autres paroles que le pont était détruit, mais fut reconstruit rapidement et Natsu fut poussé par Grey, ce dernier s'en servant comme cobaye pour tester la solidité du pont. Souriant dans sa chevelure, Lia sentait son cœur s'accélérer à chaque seconde qui passait et qui la rapprochait de voir les membres de sa famille. Quand ils entendirent des pas qui avançaient vers leur position, tous prirent une posture bien plus droite et coordonnée à la future rencontre de leurs équipes respective.

— Jellal. entendit le bleuté.

Malgré le pincement au cœur que Lia ressenti, la brune ne dit rien et se mit à sourire devant Erza qui les regardaient tous un à un, curieuse de savoir le pourquoi du comment ils étaient-là.

— Lia… ?! Que fais-tu avec eux, le maître t'avais exclue pourtant, non ?

— Je vous expliquerais, mais j'aurai besoin de lui parler, au vieux. Dit la jeune femme en répondant. 

Baissant les yeux, Grey regarda le sol. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi, du jour au le lendemain, on lui avait dit "Lia est partie". Non, Lia était là et Lia avait encore son emblème, même. Son emblème spécial qui n'avait pas d'origine connue, ni d'explication logique et saine à tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre comme rumeur. Personne n'avait jamais su pour la magie de Lia à Fairy Tail et lui non plus.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

— Nous avons besoin de vous. Pour les grands jeux magiques. commença Jellal. Nous avons créé une Guilde indépendante : Crime Sorcerer. Et notre objectif est de… tuer Zeref, et d'arrêter les Guildes clandestines. C'est pour cela, nous avons besoin de vous ; Fairy Tail.

— C'est quoi, ce qu'on doit faire ? dit Natsu.

Jellal soupira à la question de Grey qui était plutôt pertinente.

— Depuis ce qu'on a fait… A la tour du Paradis, nous-nous occupons au maximum d'éviter à d'autre de souffrir.

— C'est très noble, dit Erza.

— Peut-être, c'est juste normal d'essayer de se racheter. Répondit-il. Depuis quelques temps aux Grands Jeux, nous ressentons une magie semblable à… Zeref. Et nous ne savons pas d'où cela vient. J'ai déjà demandé à Lia et elle est dessus depuis que le maître Makaroff l'a exclue.

— Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Erza en se tournant vers elle.

La femme se mit à marcher un peu vers la gauche, cherchant à s'occuper l'esprit pendant qu'elle préparait soigneusement sa réponse.

— Non. C'est comme si à chaque fois que nous nous en approchons, elle s'évapore. C'est étrange.

Le quator discuta pendant un moment avec le groupe, avant qu'Ultia ne leur lance son sort qui servait à accroître leur réserve magique. Lia observa Erza et Jellal s'éclipser et, ce fut seule, qu'elle se mit à penser à ce dont demain allait être fait.

…

Notre Mage a fait une petite démonstration d'une de ses capacités ! Comme vous l'avez compris on se situe au début des jeux magiques et notre Lia a des sentiments, mais à sens unique pour notre Jellal qui s'en occupe à faible préoccupation… Parce qu'il aime Erza ! Mais comme vous pouvez le constater, un autre pairing est à prévoir dans la fiction. Bienvenue dans Spirit Lights !


	4. Chapitre 2 : Réintégration

**Chapitre 2**

L'arrivée à Fairy Tail avait été plus bruyante que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Tout avait changé et quasiment plus rien ne ressemblait à ce qu'elle, elle avait connu. Elle avait dit ses aurevoirs à Meldy, Ultia et Jellal. Cependant, Lia n'allait pas bien. Le stress montait en elle, et elle ne savait pas vraiment comment le gérer. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle n'était pas revenue dans ce bâtiment qui avait été reconstruit. Assise sur un tabouret près de l'une des tables, Macao non loin d'elle, elle se faisait dévisager malgré que certains membres la connussent déjà. Mais elle comprenait, n'importe qui aurait pu croire qu'elle était morte.

Mais non, elle était devenue un fantôme **_pour_** les Fées.

— J'imagine que vous vous demandez pour quelle raison, Lia est là. Pour ceux qui la connaissent, du moins.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la Guilde était silencieuse, enfin, pendant quelques minutes du moins. Natsu ne fut pas long à élever sa voix, avec un ton bien plus sérieux que ce qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser. C'était là que les membres de Fairy Tail avaient réellement compris que c'était important. Lia avait disparu du jour au lendemain après tout. C'était légitime qu'ils étaient curieux.

— On la croyait morte, le vieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

— Calme-toi Natsu… tenta Happy.

Le maître de la Guilde se posa sur le comptoir où Mirajane s'appuyait elle-même, Luxus long loin d'elle avec une boisson énergisante dans les mains. Tandis que Makaroff avait plutôt une pinte de bière dans la main gauche. Quant à elle, l'eau de son verre d'eau tournait légèrement, dû au mouvement de cercle qu'elle exerçait avec sa main. Comme pour essayer de rendre le temps moins long.

— Lia a seulement été exclue de la face A de Fairy Tail. Elle fait désormais partie de la face B.

— La face B ?! Qu'est-ce, maître ?

— C'est la Face infiltration et reconnaissance de notre chère Guilde.

La troupe se tût, personne d'entre eux n'avait jamais vraiment entendu parler de ça au sein de la Guilde. Toutefois, Mirajane et Erza ne furent pas choqués, du moins, pas autant que les autres. Elles avaient connaissances de cette unité composée de huit mages aux capacités peu "conformes" aux habituelles catégories de magie que l'on pouvait retrouver usuellement dans les archives de Fiore. Le rendez-vous à Crocus n'allait pas tarder, et pour autant, ils n'avaient pas prévu quelconque révélation avant le tournoi des Grands Jeux Magiques.

— C'est quoi c'bordel ? demanda Natsu.

— Il s'agit d'une catégorie de mage, choisis pour faire partie de cette élite qui sert aux infiltrations et aux reconnaissances. Beaucoup de nos missions sont d'ailleurs fournis par cette Face B. Ils ne les font pas, ils voient et trouvent vos missions. expliqua Makaroff. Ils règlent des problèmes externes et des menaces qui pourraient nous atteindre.

On les appelle aussi… Les sentinelles.

L'assimilation des informations prirent une trentaine de secondes avant d'être complètement comprises et enregistrées. Certains étaient curieux, et le vieux pouvait le comprendre. Personne n'avait vraiment parler de ça sur les contrats de la Guilde.

— Mais du coup… T'es une mage de quoi ? demanda Roméo.

Lia soupira dans sa chevelure, elle espérait ne pas avoir à le dire. Mais la brune ne fut pas gratifiée de cette joie. Regardant le petit garçon, Bobby se posa sur la table, scrutant la mage qui semblait éprise du silence pour quelques secondes.

— Je suis une nécromancienne.

Natsu se rua sur la jeune femme qui le stoppa en claquant son poing dans sa main gauche, murmurant un "ectoplasm shield" entre ses lèvres pulpeuses. Le poing enflammé du mage fut stoppé tandis que le maître fit claquer la pinte de bière contre le comptoir de bois, plusieurs mages sursautant à cause du lourd son. La brune projeta le rose grâce à une des mains fantomatiques, l'envoyant valser jusqu'au fauteuil présent au fond de la pièce, le cou du chasseur de dragon se pliant vers l'arrière avec sa tête. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas longtemps : une autre main attrapa le mage par le crâne et une autre autour de sa taille pour le maintenir assis.

— Cela suffit ! s'égosilla le maître.

— Elle dérange les morts pour s'en servir ! C'est pas de la magie le vieux, c'est un crime ! cria le Dragon Slayer.

— Je ne dérange pas les morts, les morts me parlent, je les entends, ils m'écoutent, et ils m'aident depuis ma naissance. Je communique avec eux. Expliqua Lia.

— C'est quoi de ces conneries… murmura Natsu. T'es aussi givrée que Grey ma parole !

— Eh, j't'entends, abruti ! cria le mage de glace.

Bien sûr que personne n'allait la croire dès le début, bien sûr que personne n'avait la preuve de ce qu'elle avançait. Mais la magie était un large terrain et bien que cet art fût un art noir, certains pratiquants s'en servaient pour bien plus d'utilité que ce qu'on comprenait en entendant "Nécromancie". Les mains appuyèrent encore plus sur le ventre de Natsu qui tentait de se détacher sans pour autant avoir recours à ses flammes. Lia fit un geste simple de son index et de son majeur pour stopper le geste et que les invocations restent en place sans pour autant agir.

— Je ne tue pas les vivants pour nourrir les morts, Natsu. Je protège les vivants avec l'aide des morts : c'est la nuance. La magie de nécromancie, et de l'occultisme, est bien plus que ce que tu peux croire. C'est normal d'avoir peur en ce que tu ne connais pas. 

Cette phrase avait l'air d'avoir calmé momentanément le Tueur de Dragon. Lâchant un léger soupir de soulagement, la brune se renfonça contre le siège en buvant son verre d'eau gentiment servie par Mira d'une simple traite.

— Fairy Tail, c'est ma famille Natsu. Tout comme c'est la tienne, et je n'abandonne pas ma famille. annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

Elle avait dit ça en pointant son emblème sur sa cuisse, son ongle chatouillant la couleur présente dessus. Elle aimait son tatouage, il représentait tout pour elle. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle s'était démenée pour cette Guilde.

— Nous allons désormais discuter des équipes des Jeux, pour clarifier la chose rapidement pendant que c'est encore calme, ici… se lança Makaroff.

Pivotant sur elle-même, l'assemblée changea rapidement de sujet pour celui-ci qui était déjà bien plus entraînant que l'ancien. Des sourires se refirent présents sur la bouche sur certains, des commissures s'étirèrent pour d'autres, tandis que le reste restait stoïque. Les joues rouges, et le front marqué par les rides, le Maître des Fées se gratta la gorge environ cinq fois, cherchant ses mots ainsi que la formation de ses futures annonces, avant de possiblement ériger un autre conflit au sein du bâtiment communautaire. Joignant ses doigts entre eux, le grisonnant ferma ses yeux, ses longs cils remplaçant ses pupilles.

— J'ai décidé cette année… Que notre équipe serait composé de Natsu, Erza, Grey, Lucy et Wendy. annonça Makaroff.

— Mais je voulais y aller ! s'écria Roméo en faisant des grands gestes

— Roméo ! cria Macao avec un ton désabusé.

Bien que le reste de la famille des Fées se mirent à se battre, Lia put détecter plusieurs petits sourires sur la bouche de Gajeel, Mirajane, Luxus et Juvia. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils souriaient ainsi ? Curieuse malgré elle, la brune jeta un regard interrogateur à la barwoman aux cheveux blancs, cette dernière hissant ses épaules en tant que réponse. La femme se leva de son siège, se dirigeant vers un tabouret près des mages de rang S, et prit place à leur côté, paraissant très petite malgré le rehaussement procuré par le tabouret. Le grand maître se pencha vers elle, son haleine alcoolisée parvenant à son visage. Elle retint un déglutissement de dégoût dû à l'odeur de l'alcool.

— Quant à toi Lia…

Il se tût quelques secondes, attisant le rapprochement discret de la Strauss.

— Je souhaite te réintégrer à Fairy Tail Face A.

… 

Chapitre très tranquille dans Spirit Lights ! Notre Natsu national a attaqué Lia et pour cause, c'est une nécromancienne… Pour ceux qui se le demandent d'ores et déjà : NON Lia n'est pas une Mary Sue invincible et encore moins une de ces meufs que personne ne surpasse. Loin de là. Lia est une mage de Rang S cependant et Natsu ne connaît absolument pas ses capacités ; il est normal qu'il ait été surpris par la magie de notre Brune. Voici ensuite quelques renseignements basiques, mais qui vous aident à imaginer Lia:

**Âge: **22 ans

**Poids:** 54 kilos

**Taille:** 1m54

**Type de cheveux et couleurs:** Bruns, ondulés avec des mèches bouclées à certains endroits.  
**Couleur des yeux:** verts

**Morphologie :** 8

**Taille de poitrine : **95H

**Description des vêtements:** Lia porte un haut crop-top de ses deux couleurs préférées: le violet le orange. Les coutures violettes sont petites et sont disposées en bas du vêtement, sur les manches (qui sont courtes) et au niveau du buste, buste dont la poitrine dépasse à cause d'un problème de sous-vêtements régulièrement trop petit. Un noeud est attaché derrière son dos grâce un autre ruban violet à la taille, marquant encore plus cette dernière. Un short brun clair taille haute habille le bas de son corps et des bottes arrivants en dessous des genoux chausse ses pieds. Quand il fait froid, elle porte habituellement un blazer serré à la taille et à manche longues avec des boutons en or. Sa marque de Fairy Tail est orange-saumon et se trouve vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche, vers la gauche. Cette dernière est située au milieu de sa marque de naissance de nécromancienne de la famille Cline.

lien direct: . ?id= (oui, j'ai dessiné et oui, j'ai douillé parce que j'ai pas l'habitude de faire du manga.)


	5. Chapitre 3 : Sceaux

**Chapitre 3**

Sa réintégration à la Guilde avait assez bien été digérée, dans un sens, elle ne l'avait jamais quitté. De toute façon, absolument tout le monde était bien plus préoccupé par les Grands Jeux magiques, que sa présence. Elle s'était alors faite assez petite. L'arrivée à Crocus fut assez mouvementée, la consigne était claire : l'équipe de Fairy Tail devait rejoindre son dortoir à minuit. Lia ne comprit cependant pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir à minuit ? La brune ne savait pas et était curieuse de savoir ce qui allait arriver à l'heure de départ de Cendrillon de son bal.

— Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, au moins ? avait-elle entendu.

La brune se retourna, Jellal était en train de la fixer intensément en essayant de faire comprendre qu'il voulait lui parler. Sur la falaise qui surplombait Crocus, Lia admirait les décorations estivales, et les ballons qui s'étaient envolés dans les airs. La voix du présentateur qui finissait ses phrases par "nom d'une citrouille" à chaque fois. Cela rendait le tout agaçant, mais elle prenait sur elle. Regardant le bleuté, elle essayait d'éviter la vision de ses lèvres. Malgré elle, son coeur se serrait à chaque fois qu'elle se souvenait d'Ultia qui lui avait dit qu'Erza et lui avaient failli s'embrasser, et s'avouer leur amour. Baissant ses paupières pour ne plus que ses orbes verts soient visibles, Lia répondit :

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, déjà ?  
— Mais à quoi peux-tu penser pour être aussi lointaine ?

— Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à ta question Jellal. dit-elle de but en blanc. Par contre, j'apprécierais que tu répondes à la mienne si c'était important. 

L'homme couvert soupira.

— Je te disais que j'allais être dans Fairy Tail Equipe B pour ces jeux magiques, donc, tu devras aussi enquêter seule.

— Tu vas faire équipe avec qui ? Natsu et les autres sont au courant ?

— Luxus, Mirajane, Juvia et Gajeel. Non, ils ne sont pas au courant, et il ne faut pas qu'ils le soient.

— Pourquoi ? Fairy Tail devrait être soudée, tenue consciente de son organisation.

— Makaroff ne veut pas. finit Jellal.

Lia soupira, malgré son incompréhension : elle l'accepta. Elle avait pour habitude de devoir tomber "d'accord" avec ce qu'elle trouvait contraire à ses idées. Sortant un petit livre de la poche interne de son manteau fin de couleur brun clair, il y avait une sorte de pentagramme dessus où le nom de Lia était écrit en une langue que nul du trio ne fut en mesure de lire. Trouvant une certaine page, elle la tendit au bleuté pour qu'il puisse lire, en plus de son explication.

— J'ai posté des sceaux un peu partout dans Crocus. Il y en a même deux dans les jardins du palais au cas où ça viendrait de là. Il y a également trois sceaux dans les vestiaires de chaque équipe. J'ai pu m'y infiltrer, et les esprits me rapporterons chaque présence de chaque mage dont la magie serait liée à Zeref. Rien d'autre. Elles n'interfèrent pas avec les Jeux d'une quelconque manière que ceux soient et comme elles sont directement au sol, seuls les utilisateurs de nécromancie ou d'une magie liée à Zeref, ou encore Acnologia peuvent voir ces sceaux. Bobby le peut également, cela étant dit. Vu que c'est mon compagnon. Continua-t-elle. Des questions ?

— Comment ça marche… s'élança Meldy. Les esprits qui te parlent, tout ça ? 

Elle eut un sourire. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle était juste curieuse, finalement.

— Les morts me parlent depuis ma naissance pour me protéger, me dire des choses, et c'est eux qui m'ont enseigné beaucoup de choses que je sais. Ils me rapportent, me préviennent, des fois je peux voir également leur ancienne apparence dans mes rêves. Ils sont une partie intégrante de ma famille, car nous sommes liés à eux depuis le début des temps.

— Je vois… C'est une magie différente quand même. Au moins, tu as un magazine people pour toi entière ! plaisanta Meldy.

La brune ria franchement à la blague de son amie, et plongea sa tête dans son visage en conséquence. Même si elle n'était pas certaines que ses alliées de l'au-delà l'aideraient avec précision tout le temps, elle leur faisait confiance. Certains étaient des petits blagueurs, et aimaient des fois s'amuser avec ses nerfs, mais elle leurs n'en voulait jamais longtemps. C'était surtout les esprits d'enfants qui lui faisaient des farces et ils finissaient par s'excuser. Des fois, ils se rachetaient même. Après tout, ils pouvaient bien finir autre part s'ils n'essayaient pas de se comporter mieux avec une seconde utilité…

— Je vais devoir y aller.

— Tu dois aller rejoindre l'équipe ?

— Oui, est-ce que tu as mis des sceaux chez Fairy Tail ? demanda Jellal en réponse à la question de la femme.

— Non. J'devrais ?  
— On ne sait jamais. J'ai ouïe dire que des tricheurs pouvaient toujours opérer. Surtout la Guilde d'Ivan Draer.

Lia se stoppa sur place.

— Ivan Draer… genre, le père de Luxus ?!

— Oui, exactement.

— Mais sa Guilde est une Guilde clandestine, non ? La dernière fois qu'on a essayé de la dissoudre, on a perdu mais… comment ils pourraient participer aux Grands Jeux Magiques ?

— Selon monsieur Yajima : Raven Tail est devenue légale il y a peu… C'est pour cela qu'ils sont autorisés à participé aux Jeux.

La déception gagna le coeur de la femme. Leur combat avait été violent, tortueux, sanglant presque. Le pire avait été quand Jellal avait voulu se mesurer au père de Luxus, il s'était fait mettre à terre en une dizaine de minute seulement. Ça avait pris beaucoup de temps à le soigner correctement sans avoir droit d'accepter aux services médicaux légaux de Fiore, à cause de son statut. Si Raven Tail participait au tournoi, ça pouvait vite virer en quelque chose d'horrible, et la mage en avait bien peur.

— Si on se fait repérer par ne serait-ce qu'un seul membre de Raven Tail, Je' ? On est possiblement foutus. T'es conscient de ça ? s'énerva-t-elle. Il suffirait qu'une seule petite inattention, et Fairy Tail serait disqualifiée des Jeux à cause de ces conneries !

Malgré le vibrato qui montait, le bleuté resta calme. Elle était juste inquiète : c'était vrai que la dernière fois, la Guilde du père du Dragon Slayer les avaient laissés dans un sale état, et qu'ils s'en étaient sortis grâce à des mages indépendants. Ils leurs avaient filer un coup de main pour pouvoir se remettre sur pieds un peu plus rapidement que ce que ça aurait été en temps normal. La brune pouvait avoir l'air sombre avec ses propos dignes des plus grands sectaires : Mais Jellal savait, Jellal savait que Lia Lucia Cline essayait de faire au mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ils étaient pareils sur ce point-là et similaires à tant d'autres gens aussi. Était-ce pour ça que la Mage des Morts l'aimait ? Le bleuté n'en savait rien. Leurs rapports n'avaient jamais été si ambiguë, et jamais n'avait-il osé ne serait-ce qu'effleurer l'indécence, la concernant. Sauf cette nuit-là.

Il avait déjà regardé plus bas que ses épaules, pas plus loin que ses longs cheveux bruns et pas plus profondément que ses pupilles vertes.

Il avait toujours aimé Erza, Erza pour sa force, Erza pour son courage, Erza pour la réciprocité, Erza pour sa chevelure de feu, Erza pour ses valeurs, mais aussi Erza pour cette inaccessibilité dont Jellal se faisait un malin, et coupable, plaisir à s'imposer. Lia n'avait jamais compris pour quoi. C'était tellement mieux de pouvoir atteindre ce que l'on désirait. Surtout si c'était si proche de nous.

— Je sais, je sais que tu t'inquiètes. S'il te plaît : Fais-moi confiance. On se fait confiance toi et moi ; moi aussi je m'inquiète pour toi parce que je sais que tu seras toute seule dans Crocus à faire ce que je t'ai demandé. Pourtant, je sais que nous serons en mesure d'agir si un danger se présente. avait-il dit d'un ton plus doux que le sien.

Il avait toujours su comment la calmer, comment la bercer. Elle était devenue quelqu'un de beaucoup plus tranquille qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. Moins hyperactive, moins tourmentée par tout ce qu'elle vivait, et avait en elle. C'était l'effet qu'il avait eu sur elle. Un calmant sur l'incalmable, le tranquillisant sur celle qui n'était jamais tranquille. Il avait chassé tout ce qui avait pourtant commencé à la consumer de part en part. Jellal avait sauvé quelqu'un, et Jellal était heureux de ça. Il avait fait les choses bien, avait aidé quelqu'un qui était une part de Fairy Tail.

— Allons voir maître Makaroff, et accompagne-moi. Les sceaux ne se positionneront pas seuls après tout. Dit-il avec un sourire.

…

Dans l'arène, peu de monde était présent : après tout, la première épreuve de préqualification n'était pas encore annoncée, et il était encore normale que les gens ne soient pas encore venus s'asseoir dans les rangées de pierre froide réchauffée par le soleil de Crocus. Si peu de monde était présent sur le lieu de compétition, ils avaient eu le temps de croiser un membre de Lamia Scale, et trois de Blue Pegasus. Par chance, Fairy Tail B était en train de discuter avec le maître et monsieur Yajima de la compétition qui allait venir. Les talons de la brune claquaient faiblement contre le carrelage rouge en losange (ou bien carré selon les angles) des couloirs. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite : le temps lui était compté et ça ne serait qu'une question de timing avant que l'on puisse penser qu'elle faisait tricher sa guilde.

— Eh bien ! Tu t'es perdue ? Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu avec notre famille ! entendit-elle d'une voix féminine.

Se retournant, la jeune femme se trouva devant une forme féminine, une femme avec de longs cheveux blonds et sans pupilles. Ses prunelles étaient également vertes cependant.

— Qui êtes-vous… ? Je crains ne pas avoir l'honneur de vous connaître.

La fille, qui ressemblait plus à une enfant qu'à une femme, tout compte fait, tomba à la renverse, la fixant. Désabusée.

— Mais enfin ! Je suis Mavis Vermillon, la fondatrice de Fairy Tail !

— Oh pardon, je suis désolée, pardon pardon ! s'excusa-t-elle

"Mavis" prit un air beaucoup plus doux. Le visage de Lia était devenu légèrement rouge de honte et elle ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. Au moins, elle avait rencontré une des mages à qui elle avait le moins pu parler !

— Ce n'est rien, mais que fais-tu ici ? demanda la blonde.

— Eh bien…

Lia déglutit.

— Vous ne le dites pas ?

— Tant que ce n'est pas de la triche…

— Loin de là, c'est pour protéger les membres des autres participants. Hors compétition.

Le Maître Fondateur sourit.

— Oh, eh bien, je suppose que cela ne devrait pas poser de problème… dois-je te laisser seule ou puis-je te regarder faire ?

— Je… J'ai peur que les esprits ne veuillent pas venir si une énergie comme la vôtre est présente.

"L'enfant" se stoppa net, et pâlit.

— Esprits… Comment ça, esprits ?! Tu es une constellationniste ? Où ranges-tu tes clés — Dans ton soutien-gorge ? Je ne les vois nulle part !

— Pas ce genre d'esprit, non ! contredit Lia.

— Des esprits comme… Des morts ?! J'ai rarement croisé des nécromanciens dans ma vie !

Lia se mit à sourire.

— Enchantée, alors.

— Enchantée ! Mais je comprends qu'ils pourraient ne pas venir… Je te laisse seule ! Ce fut un plaisir.  
— De même, Maître

Le fantôme disparut sous ses yeux et Lia ne ressentit plus aucune présence. Etrange. Était-ce parce qu'elle utilisait de sa magie dans les quatre coins de Crocus ? La Mage des Morts n'en savait rien. Fermant la porte à clé, Lia prit place au sol en croisant ses jambes. Bobby à ses côtés.

— Il me faut ton aide.

— Que dois-je faire ?  
— Mets-toi en face de moi, dans le cercle.

Le compagnon s'exécuta, s'asseyant en face d'elle en la regardant, son sourire cousu paraissant incroyablement malsain. Lia tendit sa main vers la créature et mima la lettre "M" deux fois, celle de la langue de l'au-delà. Bobby se mit soudainement à trembler et une lumière s'anima dans ses yeux. Ce sort était un peu différent, quand il était exécuté avec un membre du "cercle". Le jeteur du sort était le marionnettiste de sa cible, et lui faisait exécuter les même paroles et gestes. Il était utilisé soit à des fins pacifistes, défensives ou bien manipulatrices. Une fois tous les deux prêts, Lia récita une incantation en langue ancienne, très connue des nécromanciens et de ceux qui étudiaient les types de magie. Quand son doigt se déplaça à gauche, une lumière violette s'alluma trois fois, tandis qu'en bas à droite, ce fut une autre de six fois et la dernière quant à elle, le fit quatorze. Le quatorzième était un sort de protection en plus de la surveillance. Pour les protéger. Quand elle eut fini, plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles un grand silence fit place. Quatre mains jaillirent du sol à l'endroit où les symboles du cercle étaient, plus ou moins grosses selon le nombre de fois où les signes avaient brillé. Lia ouvrit les yeux, et claqua dans ses mains avant de se relever. Tout semblait avoir pris une allure de nouveau normale. De nouveau sur ses pieds, la brune avait attrapé Bobby entre temps, et l'avait mis dans ses bras avant de sortir. Retrouvant Jellal à l'extérieur.

— C'est fait ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui. C'est fait, mais je crains que je ne pourrais pas en poser d'autres. Ça fait beaucoup de sceaux pour une seule nécromancienne.

— Eh bien, va à l'hôtel de Fairy Tail, tu y seras déjà plus tranquille. Avec les lacrimas de vision, tu pourras observer l'épreuve des qualifications. déduit-il.

Dans un signe de tête, Lia commença à s'éloigner, mais ne fut pas en mesure d'aller plus loin avant que Jellal n'attrape son poignet gauche, Bobby se remettant à voler en ayant eu peur de tomber.

Ce fut dans le silence qu'elle le quitta.

…

Vous découvrez de plus en plus la relation qu'entretiennent Lia et Jellal ! Alors oui, pas énormément d'action dans ce chapitre non plus, mais un peu d'humeur alors que Maître Mavis s'est incrusté ! La première partie de cette fiction (entre 10 et 15 chapitres) sert d'introduction à Spirit Lights et est donc un peu plus lente si l'on compte notamment le fait que je saute l'arc Eclipse… On reprendra à l'épisode du Bal pour le second arc de toute façon ! Concernant la nécromancie : comme je l'ai déjà dit (je crois) elle a déjà été utilisé dans Fairy Tail et je rappelle qu'il s'agit d'un art noir : si ça vous paraît sombre, c'est normal. Cela reste la magie des Morts et de l'occultisme après tout. Ne vous en faites pas… Notre Lia aura de l'action ! En attendant, à la prochaine !


	6. Chapitre 4 : Guérison

Ce chapitre ne casse réellement pas trois pattes à un canard. Mais il me sers à introduire un peu plus de la magie de Lia alors… Voici le chapitre 4.

...

**Chapitre 4 **

L'épreuve des qualifications allait démarrer cette soirée-là. Cent-treize guildes allaient êtres confrontées l'une contre l'autre et seule huit ressortiraient qualifiées si elles étaient en mesure de passer en travers du Labyrinth géant créer pour cette édition des Grands Jeux. Wendy avait disparue et tous étaient à sa recherche. Elle comprise. Même si Jellal lui avait demandé d'enquêter sur la présence de la magie de Zéref, Lia se détournait un peu de la mission première. Cherchant en travers les rues de Crocus, la brune n'avait rien trouvé. Son coeur battait la chamade à l'idée que quelqu'un de sa famille ne meurs ou ne soit blessé avant même le commencement des Jeux. Même si les Jeux passaient après, Lia connaissait l'importance de ces derniers. L'idée même qu'une catastrophe s'abatte sur sa guilde la terrorisait. Elle ne connaissait pas la Dragon Slayer de l'air depuis très longtemps, mais bien assez pour éprouver de l'inquiétude à son égard. Le problème premier que la Mage des Morts avait, c'était d'être extrêmement empathique. Elle n'avait jamais été empathe, elle n'était pas de ceux-là.

\- Esprits avez-vous vus Wendy et Carla…? Demanda-t-elle.

_Non… Les sceaux ont étés posés trop tard, Dame Lia. _

_\- _Merde. Jura la brune.

Abattue par son manque de rapidité, elle prit l'initiative de se diriger vers les autres dortoires des autres équipes, Bobby toujours derrière à la suivre comme le fidèle compagnon qu'il était. Bien que la peluche cherchait aussi activement de son côté, il n'avait rien trouvé. Déçue, elle posa ses fesses sur un banc dans un souffle plus que triste. Elle haïssait échouer. Ce n'était pas dans ses veines, les défaites elle en avait connue et elle en connaîtrait, mais celle-ci comptait plus que toutes les autres. Posant sa main dans son menton quelques secondes, la brune aux yeux verts se mit à réfléchir.

\- Aller creuses-toi la tête…

\- Ca ne sers à rien de te torturer tu sais… Commença Bobby. Lisanna est aussi à sa recherche.

\- Oui, mais imagine qu'elle ne soit blessée ou quoi. Ce n'est qu'une enfant.

\- Au pire s'il le faut, on la soignera une fois retrouvée. Termina la peluche.

\- _**ET FAIRY TAIL EST TOUJOURS DANS LA COURSE, NOM D'UNE CITROUILLE. SABERTOOTH EST QUANT A ELLE QUALIFIÉE PREMIERE DANS LA PRÉQUALIFICATION DES GRANDS JEUX MAGIQUES ! **_

Grinçant des dents à la voix du présentateur du jeu, Lia leva les yeux au ciel en essayant de se couper du bruit que faisait le monde commun dans ses oreilles. Elle se sentait lourde et elle savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait-là de sa culpabilité d'échouer dans ses deux tâches.

_Derrière-vous, Dame Lia. _Entendit-elle.

Se reculant avec Bobby dans ses bras, elle évita de justesse un coup bien placé d'une lance dans sa tête, tombant au sol, la Mage des Morts se mit immédiatement en position d'attaque. Ce n'était qu'un garde royal, mais il semblait différent. Était-il possédé ? Ses yeux noirs ne lui disaient rien de bon et elle se sentait menacé en sa présence. Les esprits errants qui possédaient des corps étaient durs à repérés, c'était sûrement pour cela qu'elle n'avait rien senti finalement…

\- L-les morts… Doivent êtres… Libres… Des sorcières ! Lui hurla-t-il avec une rage sans précédente.

\- Sorcière ? Oh… Tu viens de l'époque de mon arrière grand-mère. Conclut-elle. L'époque où vous n'aimiez pas trop la nécromancie n'est-ce pas ? - De quelle clan es-tu… Femme ?  
\- Du clan Cline mon cher, et tu vas quitter le corps de ce malheureux crois-moi ! _**Ectoplasm Whip **_!

Ce qui était pratique, c'était que les corps empruntés par les esprits restaient tout de même vulnérable. Ils étaient juste en mesure de les posséder et de contrôler. Un fouet sorti de ses mains et une couleur violette fluo illumina les quelques pavés de la rue. Elle évita à quelques occasions des coups de lances plus précis que d'autres, mais son fouet attrapa l'ennemi quand elle réussit à faire une roulade derrière-lui. Serrant le corps du soldat avec le fouet, elle essayait d'ommettre les cris de douleurs du réel être humain avant ceux de l'esprit qui le possédait. Quand elle vit le corps devenir plus blanc, elle lâcha sa prise, voyant le jet noir sortir de sa bouche a toute vitesse, elle lança un "Ectoplasm balls" qui suivit le mort pour l'attraper avant de le lasseré avant qu'une petite explosion se fit entendre. Lia baissa les bras, retombant au sol. Elle détestait les esprits vengeurs, ceux qui n'acceptaient pas de se soumettre aux nécromanciens du moins. Il était assez faible et ça l'avait arrangé.

S'approchant de l'enveloppe charnelle du garde, elle se mit à regretter son geste. Elle ne pouvait pas poser de sceau supplémentaire à cause des autres qu'elle avait placé dans Crocus et le vestiaire de Fairy Tail. Essayant de traîner le corps dans un coin, elle vérifia son poul. Bien qu'incertaine de son geste, il respirait. Il n'aurait pas de problème.

Il était en vie.

Relâchant un souffle de soulagement, Lia le cacha avec l'aide de Bobby dans les buissons qui protégeait l'entrée des jardins. Ils trouveraient le corps demain matin ou sous peu s'ils étaient malins. Sortant de sa cachette, elle reconnut la silhouette de Lisanna qui s'approchait de l'entrée des jardins qui était un peu plus loin. La blanche lui fit un petit signe de main et lui intima de se joindre à elle, elle était en compagnie d'Happy. Lia se mit à marcher plus rapidement vers la jeune femme, trottinant légèrement et se stoppant quand elles furent interpeller par deux gardes.

\- Eh, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda le premier.

\- Nous cherchons notre amie… Elle aurait décidé de faire du tourisme dans Crocus et elle a disparue. Elle est de Fairy Tail et devait participer aux Jeux, mais vu qu'elle n'est pas là : on a dû la remplacer. Expliqua Lisanna.

\- L'entrée du palais est interdite aux visiteurs ! Annonça le garde. Cependant… Le Roi Fiore adore les jeux magiques et ne voudrait aucun accident et les jardins sont publiques aux visiteurs. Ce sera la seule zone que vous pourrez visitez.  
\- Nous allons nous en contenter. Merci infiniment.

Se laissant guider par les soldats, Lia, Lisanna et Happy marchèrent dans les jardins où la nécromancienne retrouva même son sceau. Marchant dans les allées de verdures, elle sursauta quand elle entendit la blanche qui s'écria de joie. Elle avait trouvé Wendy et Carla.

Elle avait retrouver Wendy et Carla.

Accélérant la cadence, elles se baissèrent toutes les deux vers les deux corps. Prenant la chatte dans ses bras, Lia vérifia si elle respirait et par Mavis, c'était le cas. La joignant dans le soulagement de Lisanna et d'Happy, elles décidèrent d'un front commun qu'il était mieux de les emmener au dortoir de Fairy Tail avec l'aide de la Garde Royale de Crocus. Toutefois, la brune refusa de venir avec eux : elle avait toujours une promesse à tenir.

\- Désolée.

Elle n'allait pas échouer comme _**cette **_fois-là.

…

_\- Il est dans un sale état… Merde ! Jura Ultia. _

\- _Faut qu'on l'emmène en sécurité impérativement, on peut pas se permettre de le laisser comme ça._

_Bien qu'exténuées par leur combat contre Raven Tail, Meldy, Ultia et Lia s'étaient arrangées pour s'enfuir. Enfin, les membres de la Guilde Clandestine avait plutôt décidés de les laisser se traîner dans leurs souffrances. Ravalant un gémissement de douleur, Lia continua d'emboîter le pas au maximum pour s'éloigner. Continuant à marcher dans les débris, elles s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres plus tard. Pas si loin que ça, mais cachez au fond d'une grotte qui semblait vide. Allongeant l'ancien Jycrain au sol, le trio se jetait des regards inquiets, il avait un poul faible et ils étaient tous faible dans leurs réserves magiques. _

_\- … Je… Commença Lia. Je peux essayer de le soigner. _

_\- Bobby pense que tu es trop faible en magie pour décider de faire ça ! _

_\- Il le faut. Dit-elle en se traînant vers lui. J'le laisserais pas mourir. Déclara-t-elle. Il me reste assez pour faire ça, je le sais. _

_S'agenouillant près de lui, Lia fit une série de mouvement avec ses mains et prononça un "Ultraviolet Seal" qui se déposa au sol, créant plusieurs symboles. Récitant plusieurs parties d'un texte qu'elle semblait connaître par coeur, Lia vit les lumières du sceau s'allumer une à une et malgré sa fatigue, elle donna le maximum qu'elle pouvait. Le corps de Jellal fut enveloppé d'une aura couleur parme. Allongeant sa tête contre son torse par la fatigue, Lia fit quelques mouvements des paupières en luttant contre elle-même. Ce fut une dizaine de minutes plus tard que Meldy et Ultia virent le bleuté reprendre des couleurs "normales" d'être humain. Il se mit à respirer de nouveau normalement et la brune releva la partie supérieure de son corps pour refermer le sceau en soufflant un "merci" qui venait plus que du coeur. Exténuée, elle sombra de nouveau sur lui. _

…

Non. Lia ne referait plus jamais ça.

\- Plus jamais.

…

Je déteste ce chapitre… En même temps, elle ne participe même pas aux grands jeux haha. Je me rattraperais au prochain ! En attendant voici donc les descriptions des trois compétences que Lia a utilisé :

_**Ultraviolet Seal : **_ Il s'agit d'un sort qui pose un cercle d'invocation spirituelle avec différents symboles selon le but du cercle. Il est réparti en quatre catégories : soin, piège, invocation et espionnage. Le cercle de soin est un cercle muni de quatre symboles, l'esprit du nécromancien ou du mage à soigné est alors transporté avec les morts provisoirement et ces derniers insufflent en lui la magie qu'ils possédaient de leur vivant, restaurant les canaux. Il en est de même pour leur énergie vitale ainsi que la réparation d'organes etc. S'il s'agit d'un mage, il faut faire attention au nécromancien qui pratique le sceau : plus la pratique est longue, plus il se fatigue et plus le danger que le sort s'arrête est probable. En prime, les esprits ne peuvent pas arriver à ramener le blessé à son corps.

Pour le piège, quiconque entre dans ce cercle à également quatre symboles, est condamné à rester dans le piège, sauf s'il s'agit d'un mage noir puissant, dragon slayer des ténèbres ou bien d'un nécromancien également. Il est piégé par le jeteur du sort et ne peut être libéré que par le type de mage cité ci-dessus.

Le cercle d'espionnage consiste à invoquer un esprit pour lui demander d'être les yeux et les oreilles du nécromancien qui, lui, continue à faire ce qu'il souhaite. Le temps de l'invocation, le cercle est visible et il disparaît quand le sort est jeté. Il n'est visible qu'en travers les yeux d'un nécromancien, Zéref ou encore Mavis Vermillon.

On peut ajouter d'autres sorts aux sceaux, mais plus on en mets, plus le nécromancien vide ses réserves magiques. On peut également mettre des sceaux à plusieurs et plus il y a de gens, plus il est puissant. Toutefois, seuls les nécromanciens peuvent le faire.

**Ectoplasm Balls **: Ces boules d'éctoplasme sont assez solides également et se dispersent en certains jets d'énergie une fois qu'ils encerclent la cible, une fois qu'un jet ou une boule touche la cible, ils l'attachent comme avec un lasso et pompe sa magie progressivement. Si elles ne sont pas arrêtées par Lia elle-même, elles peuvent tuer le mage car il est en insuffisance magique fatale. Cela marche également sur des humains non doté de magie, car ils prennent sur l'énergie vitale.

**Ectoplasm Whip :** Il s'agit du même concept que le fouet des Ectoplasm Balls, à la différence qu'il s'agit directement du fouet provenant de plusieurs mains d'esprits ou des mains de Lia elle-même. Il nourrit les esprits ou la magie de la/le nécromancien(n)e. 


	7. Chapitre 5 : Attaque

On se retrouve pour le chapitre 5 de Spirit Lights où notre Lia va faire une rencontre… Infortunée.

...

**Chapitre 5**

Fairy Tail avait été qualifiée, même si c'était en dernière position par rapport aux autres Guildes, ils étaient parvenus à se débrouiller pour remonter la pente de l'échec des participations aux Grands Jeux Magiques des dernières années qui était une pure déception dans tous les sens où cela fut possible. Pourtant, ils s'étaient tous réunis à la taverne de leur dortoir (pour le peu qu'ils y restaient) et semblaient déterminés à se débrouiller pour arranger la situation qui ne semblait pas si perdue que cela si on s'attardait sur la bonne humeur usuelle de Natsu - ainsi que sa motivation qui crevait les yeux de n'importe qui -. Pourtant Lia était en dehors de cette auberge et dans un coin sombre non illuminé par les lampadaires, elle espérait que personne ne les entendent. Jellal avait eut le temps de se déplacer hors de ses zones prédestinées et à ne pas trop se faire repérer par des gens qu'il savait pertinemment trop importants pour se permettre de baisser son masque ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une seconde.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

La gorge serrée, elle répondit.

\- Non, nous avons tous chercher Wendy. Tu comprends ? Mais j'ai été attaquée, même si j'ai vite régler ça.

\- Attaquée par quoi ? Je comprends pour Wendy, j'aurai fais la même chose. La rassura-t-il.

Elle lui accorda un sourire.

\- Un esprit qui possédait un garde. Ceux qui n'acceptent pas de rejoindre les nécromanciens. Ceux qui m'auraient brûler si j'avais vécu à l'époque de mon arrière grand-mère.

\- Tu t'en es débarrassé rapidement ?

\- Oui, c'était un esprit assez faible. Mais j'ai dû le faire complètement disparaître.  
\- Il n'existe définitivement plus alors ?

\- Non. Plus du tout. Mais l'hôte était vivant alors c'est le plus important.

Et elle espérait très fortement qu'il n'aurait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu. Beaucoup de gens connaissaient la légende de la Magie des Morts, mais malgré que les temps modernes existaient, une de ces Mages ne voulait pas que l'on parle d'elle. Elle était discrète, féline, elle se glissait là où elle le désirait et c'était la finalité qu'elle s'imposait. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'elle était une nécromancienne. Même si ce n'était pas une honte, la brune ne pouvait pas se détacher de l'idée que certains pensaient qu'elle était une mage maléfique, qu'elle voulait le mal d'autrui. Elle n'avait pas toujours été tendre avec ses amis ou les gens menaçants, mais on l'avait éduqué pour ne pas être une mauvaise personne. Lia était devenue une femme calme en la présence de Jellal, Ultia et Meldy. Son travail chez Fairy Tail face B lui avait appris à être la veuve noire des gens qu'elle rendaient hors d'état de nuire. Même si cela impliquait qu'elle devait vider ses réserves magiques : Etre dans Fairy Tail était un sacrifice assez grand. Enfin… Quand elle était dans l'ombre du moins.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas le soigner de toute façon, avec les sceaux.  
\- Oui, je l'ai caché. Je me demande s'il a été retrouvé. Ca fait déjà quelques heures que Lisanna a retrouvé Wendy.  
\- Vous.  
\- Non non, moi je ne l'ai pas retrouvé. C'est Lisanna. Insista-t-elle.

Le bleuté soupira. Elle détestait qu'on lui fasse "porter" le chapeau et encore plus recevoir les éloges de qui que ce soit. C'était toujours quelque chose qu'il lui avait reproché : Son manque d'acceptance des compliments et de la positivité que l'on pouvait ressentir à son égard par moment. Mais Jellal rejetait ça sur le fait qu'elle avait été isolée pendant trois ans avant de les rencontrer. Elle n'avait réellement plus rien avoir avec la Lia qu'il avait connu et même forcé à assommer parce qu'elle le considérait lui et ses deux amies comme des menaces. Il ne lui en avait jamais voulu de toute façon.

\- Demain les Grands Jeux commencent. On ne sait même pas de quoi sera fait la première épreuve.  
\- Vous allez partir à quelle heures ? Demanda la Mage.  
\- Une heure après le repas de midi. Mais je pense que Fairy Tail A saura se débrouiller sans la face B.

\- Il faut toujours un joker dans son jeu de carte Je'.

L'homme encapuchonné sourit. C'était vrai. Puis même si Fairy Tail A serait disqualifiée ou quoique ce soit, l'équipe B saurait reprendre la marge contre l'équipe adverse. Il en avait la certitude. Pas qu'il se jetait des fleurs pour son rang d'ancien mage du conseil, mais il savait bien qu'avec les mages qui terrorisaient Fiore autre fois : La victoire ne semblait plus si loin. Il se doutait bien que toutes les équipes ne seraient pas forcément fair-play dans leur façon de se disputer la compétition.

\- Tu penses que c'est Fairy Tail B le joker ?

\- Non pas forcément. Je pense que c'est toi. Tu es puissant.

Rougissant légèrement de son compliment, il cacha sa tête dans ses deux grandes mains tandis que la brune se mit à rire gentiment de son ami qui était gêné. Il avait toujours apprécié malgré lui l'attention qu'elle lui portait. La brune se plaqua un peu plus au mur, croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine généreuse.

\- Après les Jeux, que vas-tu fais ?  
\- Cela dépend de beaucoup de facteur… Je ne sais pas encore.

Bien sûr qu'il savait.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, je suis logé dans un autre endroit. Expliqua Jellal.

Déçue, la jeune femme fit la moue.

\- Je vois… Je vais continuer de chercher en me baladant. Passe une bonne soirée et à demain Je'.

\- Bobby dit bonne nuit à monsieur ! S'écria la petite peluche.

\- Bonne nuit à vous deux, prenez soin de vous.

Le bleuté avait bien remarqué qu'elle était déçue voir un peu vexé, mais il n'en fit rien. Remettant sa capuche sur sa tête, l'ancien mage du conseil s'éclipsa au loin, laissant la jeune femme prendre le chemin inverse au sien. Elle reviendrait à son hôtel plus tard et elle avait besoin de continuer de prendre l'air. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas l'alcool, mais il était facile pour elle d'être facilement dégoûtée par un trop plein. Elle ne comprenait pas les alcooliques, même si elle ne blâmait pas Cana de l'être. Ce n'était pas sa faute, elle n'avait pas choisi sa dépression masquée par un sourire que l'on pouvait penser sincère alors qu'il n'en était absolument rien. Les rues de Crocus n'étaient pas si animées qu'elle aurait s'imaginer. Les gens étaient chez eux, au chaud dans leurs maisons et les buveurs logeaient les tavernes qui étaient fermés à double-tour sous prétexte qu'elles étaient "complètes".

Puis les lumières tamisées disparurent.

Elle jeta un regard derrière-elle, se sentant suivie. Elle ne savait pas par qui, ni par quoi, mais elle savait qu'elle était suivie, c'était certain. Pour autant, elle ne voyait rien quand elle se retournait. Continuant d'avancer prudemment, Lia sentait son coeur se serrer et des craintes commençaient à se former dans tout son être et en conséquence : ses cuisses se mirent à trembler et ses pas devinrent fébriles. Elle n'était pas sans peur, elle n'était plus cette affranchie qui rêvait d'une révolution toute particulièrement faite pour les gens de "sa catégorie" comme on l'avait décrite plusieurs fois. Non. Lia était même sensible et ses émotions la trahissaient très souvent malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour que ça n'arrive pas. C'était bien pour ça qu'elle n'était pas la partenaire de mission idéale d'ailleurs. Ce n'était même pas comme si elle pouvait se défendre complètement actuellement.

Ses réserves de magie laissaient penser qu'elle était littéralement dans ce qu'on appelait :

Dans une belle merde.

Tentant de rechercher de la lumière, ce fut comme si les lumières avaient étés volontairement coupées pour ne pas la rassurer. Tendant de respirer, elle sentait la crise d'angoisse qui pouvait débarquer absolument n'importe quand. La situation de stress ne l'arrangeait pas et elle sentait son souffle devenir de plus en plus rapide et sa bouche s'asséchée.

Puis soudainement.

Elle se retrouva au sol.

Lâchant un cri de terreur, la brune se rattrapa avec ses mains et se retourna sur le dos, essayant de remonter ce dernier qui avait détesté la sensation provoqué par la douleur aiguë qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis. La Fée leva ses yeux verts vers la source de son assaillant et sentit les larmes roulées sur ses joues quand elle reconnue l'agresseur.

Ou plutôt l'agresseuse.

\- Ca faisait un moment que je t'observais… Vieille salope. Dit la femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me tuer ? Demanda la brune.

\- Je pourrais… Après tout c'est toi qui m'a coupé une partie de mes cheveux quand nous nous sommes rencontrés !

La femme habillée de rouge se dirigea tranquillement vers elle d'un pas assurée, Lia paniqua : elle ne pouvait même pas se protéger dans un sceau quelconque. Les attaques physiques seraient difficiles et sûrement de courte durée et enfin : elle ne pourrait même pas se soigner seule. En prime, elle était loin de Fairy Tail et elle ne pourrait pas revenir par ses propres moyens malheureusement. Frea Corrona était la bête noire qui aurait pu très bien l'assassinée du regard dans l'instant présent tant la haine était présente dans son coeur. Priant tous les esprits qu'elle pouvait (aussi vite que son cerveau pouvait le lui permettre du moins) il ne fut que l'état d'une seconde avant que Frea l'envoie de nouveau valser au bout de la rue alors que la peluche ne savait même pas quoi faire. Si Frea voyait la magie de Bobby, elle pouvait le rapporté à un organisateur et ça causerait du tort à Fairy Tail, mais s'il ne faisait rien… Lia pouvait mal finir ! Essayant de se relever la mage réunit ses forces pour essayer de lancer un sceau, mais ce dernier ne s'activait plus à partir du deuxième symbole. Déçue, la Mage des Morts ferma les yeux. Alors c'était comme ça qu'elle allait terminé ?

Morte après une discussion avec la personne qu'elle aimait ?

Non.  
Bobby ne laisserait jamais faire ça.

Volant discrètement derrière la membre de Raven Tail, la peluche commença une série d'incantations discrètes qui créèrent un sceau qui entourait toute la rue dans un cercle immense. Un cercle de piège que la peluche savait pertinemment comme étant létal pour la rousse. Ou tout du moins, c'était une entrave à cinquante pourcents de ses pouvoirs; les mains sortirent du sol et commencèrent à se placer autour de la Mage des Morts qui se faisait frapper au sol par les cheveux de flammes de sa tortionnaire. En entendant les cris de douleurs de son amie, non, de sa meilleure amie même, Bobby fit naître dans ses mains des "ectoplasm balls" d'une grosseur plutôt moyenne, mais bien assez pour que la mage soit forcée de les éviter pour ne pas se faire attraper par le fouet d'éctoplasme qui allait naître des orbes violettes. La brune tenta d'ajouter une protection minime au sol, mais échoua.

Enervée, la créature qui accompagnait la nécromancienne savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de frapper la membre de Raven Tail parce qu'elle pouvait très bien le rapporter aux membres des Jeux Magiques et faire disqualifiée la guilde. Quelle menteuse… Mais Bobby n'en fit rien, les rires de cruauté de Frea créeait en lui une envie de violence. Mais il se réprima. Courant vers Lia, il tenta de la tirer en volant, mais Frea fit retomber la jeune femme d'un coup de cheveux bien placé en la tirant de nouveau avec elle. Blessée, Lia ne lutta plus. Elle était bien trop faible.

\- Alors la peluche de la vieille salope attaque aussi ? Pas très fair-play tout ça…

\- C'est plus fair-play d'attaquer et de vouloir tuer une membre de la Guilde adverse peut-être ? Entendit-elle au loin.

La rousse se retourna et lâcha la Fée au sol alors qu'elle la faisait pourtant l'éviter, elle ne put que déglutir face à ce qu'elle voyait : quatre membres de Lamia Scale, dont un mage sacré.

\- Ca ne vous concerne pas !

\- Nous ne sommes pas en tournoi ici. Tu n'as aucune raison d'attaquer cette Fée. Es-tu sûre de vouloir te battre contre un mage sacré et toute une équipe. Seule ? Demanda Jura d'un air rhétorique.  
\- De toute façon elle est plus morte que vive… Vous auriez dû arriver plus tôt ! Dommage pour vous.

Léon avança et s'approcha rapidement de la mage en l'envoyant valser sur le côté grâce à un modelage de glace en forme d'aile. Le blanc était un homme juste et jamais il ne supporterait de telles injustices. S'approchant de la mage brune, il la souleva sans difficulté et la peluche désactiva le cercle qu'elle avait créés pour laisser le glacéen en sortir sans devoir le lui demander. Déposant Lia au sol doucement, Leon regarda Cherriya qui fit un hochement de tête positif et posa ses mains au-dessus du buste de la Fée.

\- Je n'arrive pas à restaurer complètement ses réserves magiques… On dirait qu'elles sont occupées par d'autres sorts. Mais je peux guérir ses blessures déjà.

\- Bobby vous remercie ! Dit la peluche d'un air un peu plus sombre que d'habitude. Bobby vous demande de ramener Lia à Fairy Tail.

\- Cela va de soi. Ce serait cruel de la laisser ici avec les pourritures qui traînent ici. Dit Léon en repensant à celle qu'il avait fait fuir.

Quand la Mage fut stabilisée, ils prirent la route vers la taverne de la Guilde où ils étaient en train de boire comme des bienheureux, mais le bonheur s'arrêta bien vite dans sa besogne et l'inquiétude prit place quand Grey retira le corps de Lia des mains de Léon en le remerciant. Emmenée immédiatement à l'infirmerie à l'étage auprès de Polyussica et du corps de la jeune Wendy Marvel encore endormie, Bobby prit place aux côtés des mages afin d'expliquer la situation.

\- O-on marchait et Lia s'est faite attaquée de derrière… On s'est défendus comme on pouvait, mais elle allait nous tuer tous les deux si Léon n'était pas intervenu avec l'équipe car ils rentraient à leur dortoir. C'est eux qui ont soigner Lia en attendant de pouvoir la ramener ici.

_Eh ! Réveille-toi ma fille ! _

…

Nous explorons un peu le passé de Lia avec son altercation avec Frea Corrona ! Oui, elle et la rouquine se sont battus dans le passé et Lia avait réussie à s'en sortir en ayant coupé une partie des cheveux de la mage. Je ne vois absolument pas Lamia Scale comme étant des mauvais joueurs et de même des autres équipes. Oui Lia n'est pas une mage de rang S invincible comme on peut le voir, elle est même assez facile à attaquer et à atteindre si on sait s'y prendre. Bobby est aussi plus fort qu'on croit… Ce n'est pas qu'une peluche !

J'ai été contente de vous écrire ce chapitre en tout cas, je le trouvais plus construit que le dernier (même si j'avoue avoir écrit le 4 à genre 3h du mat haha... ) Et nous explorerons plus du passé de notre nécromancienne dans le chapitre 6 ! Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
